Still Dawn at Hogwarts (05)
by lone astronomer
Summary: Anyway... my first filk, a fic to go with it, a really horrible cliché, blah blah blah... it does fit my AU. But it doesn't *need* the rest of 'A Hundred Thousand Mirrored Futures'.


Still Dawn at Hogwarts- a Filk, a Fic, and a CLICHÉ!!

lone astronomer

A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's me again! The psychotic (and lonely) astronomer! I'm back with something unique to me, as far as I know- a song filk,-my very first- of a Russian song (Moscow Nights) for my alternate universe fic (Ally and Remus! Wow I've had too much sugar!)! Would someone like to tell me what it is with me and exclamation marks today!? THANK YOU!!!!

Well, here it is. I don't speak Russian, so this was a whole lot of syllable-counting and music-reading… don't hurt me too bad!!

I also stuck a fic at the end of the filk, which goes with the filk, so it's a song fic filk or something, I don't know, anyway, after that there's a really stupid and pointless and not funny cliché, which everyone will hate.

THE FILK!

__

In the moonlight, leaves on the trees were still

Everything was still in the dawn

If she only knew, just how dear to him

Were the evenings in Hogsmeade town

Starlight it shines, and it shines yet not

Overshadowed by moonlight all

He hears the call, and he hears it not

Oh, those dangerous Hogwarts nights

How do they avoid what is in their hearts?

It is hard to say, and yet

It is harder still for her not to tell

All the things she feels in her heart

Dawn came ever closer with each full moon

It became harder to keep it in

She promised him that she'd not forget

Oh, the bittersweet Hogwarts nights

THE FIC!! (A/n: It's short and not that good… but important! Ooh, just wait till ya read what happens after _this_! MUAHAHAHAA! *ahem* Right. So…)

Graduation seeming to be only the day before, the middle of August approached. The last year at Hogwarts had been by far the hardest, judging either by the work the seventh years did or by how difficult it had been for them to leave. 

Leaving… the language of leaving was one with which Allya was too well acquainted. And here she was, leaving again. 

She thought back to the day when she'd met everyone- that fateful day on the train when she'd Esipret-ed Snape, the time they dyed Mrs. Norris orange, finding out that their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a dark witch herself. Remus. Loving Remus had by far been the easiest thing… and the hardest. Until now.

Allya paused with her hand above the door, wondering whether or not she should go ahead with this or not. It could be painful, she knew… but she also knew that this was something she had to do. 

Remus answered the door after a long pause- it was only five thirty in the morning, and sensible people just weren't awake at that hour. Blinking back the sleep, he said merely, "Ally?"

She nodded- they hadn't been speaking (a truly stupid argument) for the past few weeks. "Can I come in?"

He stepped back to let her through. "May I ask to what I owe the honor of this visit?" he asked.

Allya winced. She'd not expected him to get straight to the point like that, in such a formal manner… it almost didn't matter. This was, in effect, goodbye. "I'm leaving tomorrow," she said in a low voice, handing him an envelope- _Norwegian Nautical College for Witches with Wanderlust_. (A/n: Whoa… don't ask where _that_ came from!) 

Remus' facial expression didn't change much as he scanned through the letter- inviting her to attend an elite school on a boat for witches only. The only difference that could be noticed was a certain desperateness in his eyes, something telling her that he was affected… but wouldn't recognize it. "Oh," he said a bit stupidly. He finally raised his eyes to meet hers and found that they were full of tears… Gods, what was he supposed to say? "Then I guess," Remus said hoarsely, "this is goodbye."

Allya nodded, not capable of coherent speech. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, dropping, in shock, onto his sofa. 

"In case you hadn't noticed," Allya said in a tone that was supposed to be dry, but came out as merely strangled, "We haven't exactly been on the best of terms for the past few days."

"Yeah," Remus said, absorbing information but unable to process it.

"Yeah," Allya echoed, numb. Things became uncomfortable in the silence. "Well- I have to go pack…"

"Yeah," Remus said, still incoherent. "Yeah- I'll see you around, Jade." 

Jade. He'd only begun calling her that after Christmas in their sixth year, the first time they really had an all-out, crazily intense argument and wound up in each other's arms afterwards. 

"Not if I see you first, Lupin." Her voice cracked, and she excused herself from his flat with a deceptively jaunty wave and an exaggerated bounce of her wavy blonde hair.

The last thing that James expected when he, Sirius, Lily and Mioré went to see Allya off, was for Remus to be there. It would make things so much more difficult. So he was kind of relieved when he didn't show up.

Allya stood on the platform (three and two-thirds) with a small suitcase in one hand, facing her row of friends and doing her utmost not to cry.

"I'll see you at Christmas," she said, fighting back the tears. "It's not that long- just a couple of months. Then I'll be back, and you can catch me up on all the London gossip, and we'll all be together again, just like always."

__

Just like Remus was always there for her, James thought, not knowing where that thought came from. He closed his eyes, opening them again after a pause. "We'll see you, then. Have a good trip, Ally."

"Thank you, James. Bye, Sirius, Lils. Later Mioré…" They lost themselves in the crowd, and when she could see them no longer, she leaned back against the train, closing her eyes and willing the tears away. When she opened them again, the riot of colors in front of her gave her a strong sense of déjà vu. _Just like Remus' eyes_, she thought vaguely, and then realized to whom the colors belonged.

"I thought you might come a little earlier," she reproved him, looking straight into the eyes which so enchanted her.

"I wasn't going to come," Remus confessed, looking at her shoes. Finally, he lifted his gaze. "But I had to, didn't I? I mean, I didn't really have a choice."

"No," Allya conceded, "You didn't. I might've used a Summoning Charm if you'd been a little later, though. Hate to think of the Muggle memory modifications I'd have to do if such a thing were to come about." She found that she, once again, could not continue.

"Well," Remus said a bit uneasily. "Here's looking at you, kid." Then, he kissed her for what felt like the last time ever. When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with a traitorous bodily fluid that he could not control.

__

Goddamn it, Allya thought to herself angrily. _He had to do that _right_ before I left…_ "Hey," she said softly, wiping a tear from his cheek and wondering if he could still see hers. "Don't cry," she whispered. "We'll always have Hogwarts."

And then, she was gone.

THE CLICHÉ!

::in my living room/dining room::

Me: WOO-HOO! Always wanted to do one of these. So what do I write first?

Sirius: Um… you mean you don't know?

Me: Nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooo! I mean, I really like the one about ice cream…

Remus: ::checking in freezer:: Sorry, we're fresh out of that. We have about three kilograms of chocolate, though. 

(For all you Americans with the Imperial system as opposed to metric, a kilogram is 2.2 pounds).

James: That'll work… ::grabs a chocolate bar and manages to eat half in one bite::

Lily: Hey! I want some! ::tries unsuccessfully to take the chocolate from James::

James: No! Mine! ::yanks chocolate back to him::

Lily: Mine! ::tries to take chocolate away::

James: Mine! ::yanks chocolate back to him again::

Everyone Else: ::watches the chocolate bar with their heads moving in tandem::

Sirius: Ya know, we don't have to take this. There are other chocolate bars.

Me: Yeah. ::takes chocolate bar from Sirius::

Sirius: No! Mine! ::yanks chocolate bar out of my grasp::

Me: Uh oh… here we go again. Does anyone see a point to this nonsense?

Mioré: I have never seen the point to any of your nonsense, but I don't get to say so except in this insane cliché because you created me!

Ally: Why is this my first line?

Me: Because I said it is…

James: What's this? ::picks up digital camera placed atop my computer::

Me: Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Camera: Pffzz…

James: Uh oh… ::puts camera down and backs away slowly::

Lily: _Honestly_, James… _reparo_. 

Camera: ::is mysteriously repaired::

Me: Cool.

Matthew: (that's my bro) Who's that?

Me: ::shoving figments of my imagination that my brother can somehow see back into the computer screen:: Who's who? You're seeing things, Matt…

James: ::on computer screen:: Seeing things, is he? And what you're doing is…?

Me: ::typing:: typing! Creating! Ehm… this is retarded. I have decided I can't write a cliché.

Sirius: Took you long enough to figure that out.

Me: And I can't filk.

Ally: Well, _duh_.

Me: And I can't write fics-

Remus: But if you think that's an excuse to stop, you are sorely mistaken…

Me: But I am _lazy!_

Everyone: We noticed.

Me: And I have a Spanish _Schülarbeit_ in a week!

Everyone: So you have a week.

Me: That's two past tenses to learn, fourteen units of vocabulary, and a hell of a lot of sleep to lose.

Sirius: So go to bed.

Me: Good idea. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

James: Someone move her finger off the keyboard.

Mioré: Can't reach… Sirius?

Sirius: Nope.

Allya: Does anybody have a big long stick?

Remus: ::turns red:: Uh…

Allya: Not _that_, you idiot!

Remus: Oh.

Me: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- WAIT! I FORGOT A DISCLAIMER!

Sirius: Oh, sweet Mother of God…

****

Disclaimer: Characters, excluding Allya and Mioré, belong to J. K. Rowling. I am making zero money in any currency- Schillings, dollars, pounds, Galleons, Sickles, Knuts, or otherwise, so don't sue me, no infringement is intended… Do I need to say anything else? No? Good…

* The End (Gott sei Dank!) *

ALLYA: Hey, that sucked!

ME: I know! 

SIRIUS: Well, as long as we're all agreeing… Allya? Allya? Remus?

::Ally and Remus can be seen making out in the back corner of my computer screen::

SIRIUS: Damn it, I hate it when they do that when I'm trying to talk to them…

JAMES: I know! Next time, we'll MSTIE something of hers… I haven't seen any HP MS-TIES…

SIRIUS: Yeah, just let me get my hands on that one… what's it called? I've forgotten…

JAMES: "I Don't Know You Anymore"?

SIRIUS: That's the one… Heh heh. I have some interesting comments to make…

JAMES: Ally… Remus… _run_.

SIRIUS: HEYyyyy!

JAMES: ::grinning:: You _know_ the one that comes after this one is gonna be worse anyway.

SIRIUS: ::evil grin:: Oh yes, Prongs… I do believe it will be… 

**THE END**

ME: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So there you go! We laughed, we cried, we mocked a fic… or maybe not.


End file.
